Dual mode (or multi-mode) devices, for example cellular phones with WiFi compatible transceivers, have multiple wireless transceivers employing different technologies, all of which consume power. For example, a dual mode service provider may want to offload certain services from a cellular/3G network to a WiFi network, so both radios should be active whenever the device is within range of a suitable WiFi network. Many users, however, switch the WiFi radio off because the power consumption of a device when multiple or all radios are powered on can be significant. A user may then manually switch on the WiFi radio; however, the user may not always be aware of when WiFi is available so this may reduce the use of WiFi in dual mode devices in areas where WiFi is available.